brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LordGrif/Karma, if you had feet that I could kiss...
So, here's a story. No, it's not about a little guy who lives in a blue world, not even sure why you would think that. Anyways... People recently in global chat will know that I have been trying since they came back out to get the units Xenon and Estia from the "Unholy Tower" and "Unholy Tower - Dark Side" Dungeons. ANd those same people will also know that I was not doing too well. Yesterday (22nd of July, 2014) I got Xenon. I killed him about mid way through. He was in my bag. I was so happy. And then Gumi sensed my happiness. And Karma remembered I'd been trolling the player and chat moderator BlazingKey by giving him honor bones because he worded something poorly. And they both teamed up, Gumi and Karma, to throw another Xenon at me. And I lost. I had already used the majority of my healing items on the first Xenon for that run. Defeat was inescapable. And I kinda...broke a little bit. I won't go into how I broke or what happened becausxe repeating such things is not appropriate, and violates the unspoken rule that you don't bring your IRL problems into contact with the game. ANywho, I was very sad, and near the end of the night just before falling asleep I decided, in my sleep deprived state, that I would attempt this tower ONE MORE TIME. I encountered Xenon on floor 2. I had a Grahden with me (Thanks here to "xdeathx") and was using my rainbow swaud which consists of HF Vargas, Eltri, 5* Weiss (I cannot remember his name to save my life), Scythe God Alice and 5* Elimo (again I can't remember the proper name). And I beat him, turned to grab a drink from my cup (Lemonade and cola, nothing drunkness inducing) ANd I turn back to the screen to see a little gold bloc made of shiny yellow spheres. ANd it flew into the top right hand corner of the screen. ANd the units captured counter went up by 1. And when I checked next round I wasn't crazy. It was there. That yellow frame of an armoured warrior, showing me that I. HAD. XENON. The police would later arrive because I was laughing and screaming and shouting so loudly in happiness that 3 of my neighbours thought I was being murdered or murdering someone myself. Yes that part is true. So I calm down, and the adrenaline leaves my system, and i start getting very sleepy. And I try and stay awake, but once I finish fight 8 of floor 71-80, I know I'm about to fall sleep. So I think: "Last fight, then I'll finsih it tomorrow." And guess what happens. Fight 9 starts. The warning message shows to indicate a boss monster appearing. And I think: "No. No no no. Nonononononononononono." And Sir Sancous Xenon Lvl 8 shows up. And we do glorious battle. And he wipes my team. ANd as I'm about to just throw my phone away in frustration, the screen that shows up after yoru team dies come sup. ANd I have a gem. A single gem. And you better bloody believe I used that thing on the spot. And we keep doing battle. I get him down to almost dead. AS I throw the killing blows at him I fall asleep. Now, I dont know who knows this, but a curious thing happens on the iOS version BF. At least, this happens to me. WHen you close your iDevice, the next time you reopen it and it opens into BF becasue that is what you were doing last before closing/locking it, it skips past about 4 seconds worth of action frames and sounds. SO When I turn it back on this morning, It is loading the bar for Fight 10. ANd I do Fight 10. And I win becasue May and a couple of Cyclops are simply NOTHING compared to my team. And I'm still happy becasue I have a Xenon. At least, I THOUGHT I had A Xenon. --->A<--- Xenon. As in singular. Some people can guess what is about to happan. So the fight ends, I go to the screen, collect my Karma and Zel and Exp and my 500 Victory Points. And it goes to the next screen and shows me the items I got. ANd then it goes to units captured. ANd It shows me a Sylph. And then it reveals Xenon. And it shows this to me. ANd i couldn't be happier. Or so I thought. Becasue I pres the button, it shows me everyone I got. And then I see it. Right at the end. The last unit I captured... ...a second Xenon... So, not only had Karma finally relented and given me what I so desperately wanted, It had made up for being a jackass. And for those ney sayers who don't believe me, HERE is the proof. VVVVV Have a wonderful day everybody :D Category:Blog posts